Why I live in NYC
by MimiluvsRoger4lyf
Summary: This is a quick oneshot story that I came up with allofasudden it deals with Mimi's past and why she lives in NYC.I might have it as a oneshot or maybe nt please R&R!


**A/N:I do not own rent and the chacters...blah..blah..blah you read this a million times so i'm not goign to write it.Ok So yeah this is my version why Mimi lives in New York.I roleplay and this is my storyline but story way ok so yea sit back relax and enjoy. I might keep it as a one-shot but if I get enough people telling me that I should continue then I might.**

MImi was at home one day while Roger was at work. She was 7 months pregnant at 23 and was married to Roger.She was happy and loving her life. One day as Mimi was looking through her old yearbook of high school before she dropped out she saw the picture of her and Gabriel. Mimi saw all the best awards she had gottend her 10th grade year with Gabriel.Then all of a sudden she got a flashback of why she is living here. MImi closed her eyes and pictured her life back then.

It was the begining of 10th grade.She and Gabriel have been going out for almost no lie ten years. It sounds corny but she and Gabriel had been next door neighbors for ever.They met when they were 3 and fell "in love" at 5.Ever since then Mimi and Gabriel been going out.they loved each toehr and their Parents did too. Everythign was going to great for Mimi and Gabril until an unexpecred surpirsed happend.

"Oh my god this cna't be happening"Mimi said scared as she looked at the pregnancy test.She was 15 yearsold and she saw on the white stick a pink line signaling she was pregnant."Oh my god I'm so dead!What am I going to do?what am I going to tell my parents?" Mimi was so worried she began to cry as she saw the test and threw it away. MImi was home alone until Gabriel stopped by and went to her side.

"Baby whats wrong?"Gabriel was worried why Mimi was crying and Mimi just looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm pregnant babe...I'm pregnant with a girl." Gabriel's face lit up a bit he was happy but again worried too.

"Babe thats wonderful"He said trying to cheer her up a bit.

"What do you mean? Thats wonderful?Aren't you worried what our parents would think?"Mimi was just a bit confussed and didn't know what to do.

"Well I'm happy becuase we get to bring a child into the world that is part you and part me and I'm not so worried about our parnets becuase..."Gabreil searched his pocket and found his box.He stood on one knee and said."I know this is early but It seems liek the right moment. Midranda Marquez...my lovely Mimi.Will you marry me?"

Mimi was speachless the mintue Gabriel took the ring box out.She was so happy that Gabrie was doing this. "Yes,yes,yes! Of course I'll marry you babe I love you!" Mimi kissed Gabriel so passinately that that same night they had sex again.

That morning Mimi told her parents and Gabriel told his parents at his house. Gabriel's parents were hapy and accepting and was happy for the both of them but Mimi's family wasn't really happy.Mimi's father was furious and so was her mom.Mimi's sisters Ana and Rachel were ok with it plus there were only 2 and 4 years older than her, but they understood the love that Mimi and Gabriel have. Mimi's Mom was screaming and bitching at her for 2 hours.Pretty much saying how irresponsible she was and how se shouldn't have slept with Gabriel without using a condom.Her momo was ok with the sleeping but not the no comdon part. Her dad wasn'tok withe the sleeping part period. Mimi got kicked out of the huse from both her parents.She went up stairs in tears as she packed all her clothes and some of her stuff.she left alot of of things behind liek her stuffed animals excpet her teddy bear that her parents gave her and her giant bear that gabreil gave her. She went next door with her stuff to Gabriel's house.Her make-up was sumged from all the crying.Gabriel answerd the doro and saw his fiance crying and with her stuff.

"Babe whats wrong what happend?"Gabriels asked grabbing her stuff and placign them inside then hugging her.

"I got kicked out of my house because the fact that I got pregnant and getting married but mostly the pregnant part."Mimi hugged gabriel tightly as he kissed her head and his parents hugg her to giving her thee warm welcmome to stay and live with them.

"Babe its going to be alright you can stya here with us,with me and live with us. You know that we all love you"Gabriel said while he wiped away her tears.

"Thank you so much but I promise I'll get a job and help out with money"

"No need sweatie we got everything coverd"Gabriel's mom said nicely and warmly as she hugged Mimi.

"Thanks so much you guys are the best"Mimi smiled a little as she took her tuff up stairs to Gabriel's room where she would be staying at.

Gabriel was happy in certain ways because now he can be with his love 24/7. Everything was going great for the past 2 months.Mimi was 3 months pregnant and thankfully she would have the baby in the summer after school finshes, but everything wasn't going to well once Mimi and her best friend john re united.Gabrielw as jelous and one day when he ws going to pink her up form class he thought they were making out when in fact they wer ejust talking about Math problems. At home Mimi went to pack her stuff just in case something bad happends.she leave sit in the garge so no one will noticed. Gabriel come in and started bitching at her about it.Mimi was bitichingt back on how could he think she would chea ton him.Mimi ran p the stiars and was screaming and fighting as Gabriel's parents heard everything.Mimi got mad and she was so mad that she was runnding down the staris and tripped over a step and fell down landing really hard on her stomache.They took her to the hosipital that night.She heard that she lost the baby and was sad, that night Gabriel broke up with her and took back the ring. Mimi was so sad she got her stuff from the garge that same might and left to New york.She dropped out of school and went to the loft that she now lives in because she meet Benny and was going out with him at that point. Mimi was never the same she always pushed away love for a while and fake loved until she met Rgoer and her world changed.Now at 7 months pregnant and married shes happier than ever. She wonders what is gabriel doing right now as she watches the photos when she opened her eyes to see that she was in the presenat noe and living a better life then ever although so part of her still loves Gabriel.

**A/N:ok thats my story I hoped you like it please reviw and sorry for so many mistkes my computer was broekn for a while and I son't have spell cheak anymore so sorry for any spelling and grammar errors you may find. I might just keep it as a one-shot but who knows.**


End file.
